Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, smart phones, tablet computers and the like, have become popular and widely used for communication, entertainment purposes and other purposes. These electronic devices are intended to be carried or moved about and as such, these devices are more likely to be accidentally dropped, hit, or scratched.
Protective cases are used in connection with the electronic devices such as cell phones, smart phones, tablet computers and the like. Due to the sensitive nature of these electronic devices, it is desirable to provide protection for these devices from impacts.
Among many types of mobile phones, bar type mobile phones have recently become very popular. Bar type mobile phones commonly have the screen and keypad on a single face. This structure of bar type mobile phones has made them particularly vulnerable to damages from being dropped or hit into.
Therefore, to solve the above problems, a need for a case having a shock absorbing structure for an electronic device has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in the everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.